


and just smiling at the sound

by wintersweather



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pining, it's 3am i dont know man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: i don't care if monday's blue. tuesday's grey and wednesday, too.





	and just smiling at the sound

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled "how pat fell in love in 9 weeks"
> 
>  
> 
> title and excerpt from "friday, i'm in love" by the cure!
> 
> sorry if the structuring is weird i honestly don't know what i'm doing. also if there's any misspellings it's bc i am what the kids call a Dumbass

Celeste.

Pat had never played Celeste, but Brian said it was good. Brian had only been at Polygon for three months. Despite that, Pat had only streamed with him once for No More Heroes, and Brian was a little awkward. It was understandable; streaming was sort of weird at first. 

They were both late for work Tuesday, much to Tara's chagrin. Pat promised they'd make it up to her. 

Gill and Gilbert was fun, if not a little bit painful, and Pat was glad to have Brian with him for it. 

 

_Super Mario Odyssey._

Brian suggested the balloons, and in spite of Pat's better judgement, he agreed to it. At least they both knew how to play this game. Anyway, there was no better way to bond with your 24-year-old coworker than by sticking eight balloons to him.

The static was getting to Pat by the end of the stream, but Brian was unfazed. Pat appreciated it.

_LoZ: Breath of the Wild._

Pat considered leaving his guitar at home, pretending it was an accident. But he knew how disappointed Brian would be, so he brought it, held his breath, hoped he could get through the levels without dying. Hoped he could get through the stream without dying.

Brian had talent, no matter how much he put himself down. Said it was a facade, that he didn't _really_ know music. But to Brian, performance came natural. He didn't care if the thousand people in the chat thought he looked dumb. 

Brian was empathetic, too. He could feel Pat's discomfort, tried to make it easier for him. Only spoken word. He'd even sing with Pat, just to make him feel better.

By the end of the stream, Pat felt emotionally drained. Brian told him he did great.

_Splatoon 2._

Pat's week felt like clockwork, and Wednesday nights were the only thing that broke him out of the routine. 

Even though he wasn't an artist, he felt like he'd be judged less in this challenge than in the music challenge. Even though Brian was better at painting, too. That was okay.

Pat had never painted someone's portrait, and he was glad it was Brian's face. Brian's face was art in person, soft and beautiful. Pat couldn't capture that with the five colors on the palette, but he could try his hardest. He knew Brian would laugh about it, anyway.

_Far Cry 5._

Far Cry 5 wasn't Pat's favorite game. He thought it was decently boring, actually. The whole "embarrassing photo behind you" schtick was really upping the ante, though.

Brian's photo wasn't as bad as he said it was. Pat thought it was sorta cute in a dorky way. 

The stream quickly took a headfirst slide into uncontrollable laughter and immature fart noises. Pat wondered if anyone else who wokred for Polygon would be willing to do this stupid shit with him.

Brian was one of a kind.

_Skate 3._

Brian had a way of making drinking soy sauce completely calm and hilarious. Pat wished he was a fraction as funny.

Also, Skate 3 was kind of hard. 

Pat only called Brian "baby boy" on accident. He was just glad Brian didn't mention it afterwards.

_Road Redemtion._

It was only a little homoerotic to put faux tattoos on each other at 6:30PM on a Wednesday night. Brian looked cute in a tank top, and Pat was trying not to think about it as he put wet paper towels on him.

They were comfortable now, understanding each other's humor. Brian was quick with dumb jokes as Pat stuttered to get something out, and Brian smiled almost every time he spoke. Pat liked that about him.

Pat liked a lot about him.

_ARMS._

It'd been two months since the first Gill and Gilbert. Pat didn't think about it much.

He tried not to blush at Brian's snide comment when he removed his button-up. He was only a little worried about tonight's stream being an uncomfortable one. But they were friends now. He couldn't imagine doing this with Brian two months ago.

Pat was only a little distracted by Brian, neglecting to put gameplay on. That just happens sometimes.

After the camera turned off, Brian kissed him for the first time. It felt normal.

_Mario Kart ._

They'd only been dating a week. It seemed to make Brian just a little more ridiculous, a little more on the giggly side. He was always quick to laugh anyway.

Pat thought Brian didn't sing enough for someone with a voice as good as his was. 

Throughout Brian's wildly innapropriate quips on nutting, Pat wondered just how long he'd been in love with Brian. The answer came as Brian belted "Love on Top" behind him, choreographed dance and all, and Pat knew it had been all this time.

"Thank you for loving me." Brian said, holding his right hand out to Pat.

Pat took it in his own, shaking it a little. Brian's hands were always so soft. "Thank you." He answered, and he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> i found a big ol au/writing prompt list so i'm probably gonna be trying to post sorta more often? i love that good good gil(l)bert chemistry.
> 
> also! if you like my writing of these beautiful boys, feel free to comment requests or anything! i'm getting a lot of my classes finished so i'm coming up on lots of free time and i really need to make myself write


End file.
